Dalek Amy
by chocky116
Summary: One girl who waited. One insane Dalek. One mind-swapping machine that should not even exist in the first place. One Dalek starship. One Doctor, what would he possibly do?


_A.N.: This is a Doctor Who fanfiction. __I don't own the copyrights of Doctor Who, the Doctor, Amy or Rory. The BBC owns the rights of Doctor Who and all the characters associated in it. _

_It's my first time writing POV type fanfiction considering that this is my second fanfiction. __Feel free to report any grammar mistakes or spelling errors if you spot any._

* * *

**Amy's POV: **

Okay here's a recap of what happening so far. Apparently, the three of us were going to go to Peru for a little jungle safari. Well when I mean "we" I meant "The Doctor" suggested we go to Peru. He was off pulling random, switches, setting the co-ordinates suddenly the TARDIS was abducted. Then the Doctor managed to throw the abductors off our tails and now we ended up tracking who or what ever our abductors was. So much for the jungle safari in Peru.

The three of us had infiltrated a rundown Dalek lair, which on the outside looks like an ordinary abandoned factory even with the broken windows and all. The Doctor says that it's a disguise conjured up by perception filter. We found that the TARDIS abductors was just one lone Dalek. It was ridiculous. One Dalek. Usually Daleks had backups, but apparently not this one.

The Doctor found some singed up blueprints told us a legend which apparently lead up to this Dalek. Rory and I knew he just made up that legend to explain to us what was happening. In _english_. We found out that this Dalek had a weapon that could destroy the universe and turns out that this weapon should have been the last weapon destroyed in the universe.

The Dalek had a critically damaged eyestalk, a bit of an impaired hearing and we've damaged one of its weapons earlier. But which one? Well who knows but right at this very moment we were pursuing it down the eerie corridors of the "abandoned factory". As always the Doctor came up with a plan and explained to us about it as we ran and it was follow the Dalek, hoping it would lead us to the universe-destroying weapon and destroy the weapon. Well that's the plan so far. We slipped through several corridors of unused Earthly machinery and bits of scrappy alien tech too. Eventually we turned a corner and arrived at an intersection.

'We're going to lose it.' Rory starts while catching glances of each corridor.

'Yes, yes, yes I know.' The Doctor said impatiently.

'Ooh what to do? The Doctor thinks. He stands in his common thinking pose. Hand on his chin. He has 4 options. Option A: Go left. Option B: Go right. Option C: Go right ahead or Option D: Bail and go back because the Dalek might have not gone down this way.' I said, pointing back the way we came.

The Doctor turns around and faced me, still doing his common thinking pose and he has one eyebrow raised at me. 'He faces me, thinks some more and he's looking at me funny.'

"Okay Pond. I choose Option E: Split up! Rory you go left! Amy you go right! I'll take the middle. Do not let that Dalek escape. Let's go! Go! Go!" The Doctor quickly said showing off by straightening up his bow tie before dashing down the tunnel ahead of them. Rory quickly turned to face me and nodded which meant "Be careful". I rolled my eyes then nodded back which is code word for us meaning "I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about". We both split and ran down the opposite corridors.

I turned a corner, then another before mysterious ramps began to appear ahead of me. I must be getting close. I pass several corridors before I heard something.

"_I must reach the C.M.S.! I must reach the C.M.S.!" _A sort of electronically modulated voice yells. Bingo! Dalek. I speed up a little. I arrive at the corridor and grabbed a quick peak. I see a golden shape. The Dalek was there, turning another corner. Now's my chance. I sped off after it. When I assumed it probably partly hear my loud thudding footsteps it speeds up too. Every few seconds I could hear a loud crashing sound. The Dalek was clumsily ramming into the corridor walls as it tried to escape. "_You will not catch me, Doctor! You will not! Will not!" _

Okay then. It thinks I'm the Doctor. I kept cautious. I chase it into a large round room. At the center of it is a machine. It was cone-shaped and it had large inverted buttons the Dalek's suction cup thingy could use. The Dalek stopped at the machine and laid its suction cup on it. _"Come any closer and you will be exterminated, Doctor!" _It harshly sneered. I stopped a few meters away.

The Dalek's eyestalk spun a full half circle to face me. The blue eye in the Dalek's eyestalk was faintly flickering. But it could still just partially see me, unfortunately. It made an aim with its blaster gun at me. Well even if I didn't come any closer it would try to exterminate me anyway. I got my legs ready to leap out-of-the-way. Then it fired. _Click._ Nothing came out. "_Weapon malfunction! Weapon malfunction! What did you do to my Blaster-Gun! Explain! Explain! No matter…"_

Its eyestalk spun another half circle back to the machine and activated it. Suddenly a large tube come down from the ceiling and traps me. I yelp and ball up my fists and bang against the glass and then kick it. It didn't break. It definitely wasn't glass. "Let me out! Let me out! Rory! Doc-"

The Dalek lets out a harsh electronic chuckle as another tube, this time Dalek sized, came down from the ceiling and goes over the Dalek. _"Prepare for C.M.S., Doctor!"_ It said, letting out another harsh chuckle, this time with a tone which sounded slightly triumphant.

'Can't you tell that I'm a girl and not the Doctor!? Isn't that obvious from the screaming!? Let me out!' I yell. The Dalek ignores me or perhaps it was really deaf as the blasted thing was.

'_Beginning C.M.S.!' _The Dalek announces.

I pause and nervously gulped. 'What's C.M.S? What are you going to do to me?'

The Dalek remained silent. It probably didn't hear me again. 'What are you going to do to me!? Tell me!' I yelled. This time the Dalek responded to my question. '_Conscious mind-swap, you saw this one coming Doctor!'_

That's when I really start to panic. 'DOCTOR! DOCTOR! RORY! SOMEBODY HELP ME!'

The machine whirrs to life and baths us both in a sickening bright orange light. The whirring keeps getting louder by the second. The crazy Dalek keeps muttering to itself about how it realized that it defeated the Doctor once and for all. Well here's one thing the Dalek didn't realize. It got the wrong person!

Rays split down from the beam above. The orange light centers on to my forehead and yanked at it. The pain was so excruciating. It felt like my brain was ripped out by its roots. Well if brains had roots. I wretch in pain, tears stream from my eyes. I desperately turn to face the corridor I just came from and scream. I'm starting to black out. I must stay conscious. Well the Dalek lied about the mind swap being "conscious".

'RORY!? DOCTOR!? HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!'

**The Doctor's POV: **

'HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!' A loud scream echoes down the corridor. Amy.

'AMY!' I ran back down the way I came and half way back I took an estimated shortcut by following her voice which was now sounding slurred and even more desperate. I have to get to her, she's fading away fast…

What did that Dalek do to her?

I sprint faster, forcing my ancient yet young legs to their limit. I turn a corner and skid. Straight ahead there was Amy in a large tube on the floor. She was screaming in extreme agony. With a final skid I land right next to Amy's tube. There was the Dalek in another tube. It was also screaming, harshly with intense agony. "Amy! What has it done to you!?" With a lot of power I ball up my fist and bang against her tube. It didn't break. Plus I instantly notice it's sickening, transparent greenish-gold color. Blast it! Dalekanium tinted glass.

I am not going to lose you Amy. 'Please Amy stay with me! Come on stay with me!'

'Help... Me... Stop... Swap…' Amy faintly murmurs as she pauses from screaming and went unconscious. sending her on to the floor. There was a bolt of orange electricity which responded and shocked her and forced her from the ground and made her stand upright, screaming with her arms to her side.

Alarm bells went off. The whole room flashed red and it was centering towards the center of the room. There laid a machine it was frying up. I recognized that machine instantly. '_What is happening!? C.M.S. Malfunction! Malfunction! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' _The Dalek horrifying wails at the last word as a bolt of orange lightning shocked it too. The Dalek was flailing its components. When it finished the scream it glared right at Amy. _'Scan's seventy five percent complete. You are not the Doctor!'_ It said, resolute, almost sounding with disbelief before another sizzling bolt came down and struck it again.

'No! No! No!' I scooped out my sonic screwdriver and ran at the machine, throwing off my tweed jacket and pointed the sonic at the bolts. I flick the screwdriver on. It began to whirr, green light bathing it. Instantly they obeyed and unscrewed. It unveiled a panel. I grabbed the panel and flung it out-of-the-way. I pointed the screwdriver at the circuits. Sparks flew at my face but I resisted. 'Come on! Come on! Work!'

The machine was going to mind-swap them and it was also going to fry them both if I don't stop the machine from malfunctioning and when I do the machine was going to break apart.

_I can't stop both._

I had one choice to make. Stop the machine from mind-swapping but it would still fry them like bacon until they were just dusty crisps or stop the frying but the mind-swap has the green light. I had one choice. What do I do? What would Amy do?

I guiltily shut my eyes. I'm so sorry Amy. A feeling rose inside me. The feeling you get when you just realized you we about to make one of the biggest stuff ups of your life and that all you could do was stand there and feel bad and do absolutely nothing. I shook my head to snap out of it. When that didn't work I slapped myself across the face. I focus the sonic so it could hold the machine from the frying-them-to-bacon bit for just a bit longer.

I quickly looked up from the machine then quickly look away. I saw it. Amy's ghostly specter flew out of her forehead. It was here life energy flying away. The Dalek's tentacle creäture specter which was also the image of the true Dalek form flew from the Dalek too. They flew into opposite tubes and forced into their new bodies. Amy's body drops on to the floor. A bit of smoke rises from her charred clothes. The Dalek's Dalekanium armor's eyestalk drooped. Its manipulator arm fried and smoke rose from exposed parts of the Dalekanium armor too.

Immediately when the swap finished I short circuited the C.M.S. The alarms bells faded away. Just when the tubes lifted, the C.M.S. exploded apart. The Doctor jumped backwards. Fragments bounced harmless against the Dalek Dalekanium armor beside it.

Amy's body which now belongs to the Dalek was beginning to drift awake and began to talk using Amy voice but it sounded very monotone like any other Dalek. 'Ha! Ha! Ha! I did it! I did it! I now acquire the body of the time lord…" The Dalek didn't finish when it saw me looking down at it with crossed arms and looking extremely furious. It stared at its new body, possibly remembering who it, in reality, mind swapped with.

'My plan failed.' The Dalek said.

'Oh you think.' I say sarcastically. 'Since now you've stolen the mind and body of someone special of mine. You now have emotions. Tell me. How do you feel?'

The Dalek started to harshly cackle. When I didn't respond it went silent. 'Why did you mind swap with Amy? Why Amy?'

'I was prepared to mind-swap with the Doctor!' The Dalek shouted. Sounded like a stammer. It looked at itself again but this time with disbelief that it just stammered. With human emotions.

'Me?' I played along. Of course, it was always going to me.

'With the body of a time lord we will have the universe on the shoulders of Dalek kind, control of the ancient time craft and turning the Doctor's beloved allies against allies.' The Dalek flatly said.

Then I realize. 'You said you had a weapon that could destroy the universe. It was going to be... Me_. _But you mind-swapped with Amy...'

Me, the were going to use me, the greatest weapon that could destroy the universe. If the Dalek didn't mind-swapped with Amy meant they would of had their finest victory, ever. I slammed my hands down on the floor, hollering. 'A TIME LORD IS NOT A WEAPON!'

'Yet the time lord who purged millions of Daleks, has been to the enemy frontlines, denies!' The Dalek spat then began to let out another disturbing cackle. 'Yes Doctor, you hear the screams of the people who died For you! Can't you hear their screams now, time lord!? Can't you!? CAN'T YOU!?'

This time I was the one who went silent. I didn't deny this nor did I even argue. I slight gave the Dalek a fixed glare. Before I faltered. Since the Dalek was using her voice and facial expressions. It was really distracting. Yet still I had to remember it was a cold Dalek inside a human body. Amy's body.

There was an electronic groan. Amy. I turned. The Dalek crawled behind me and tried to crawl down the corridor. It even attempted to get up on two legs but it stumbled. With one foot I stomped on what was left of Amy's skirt and pinned the Dalek from crawling away. "Oh no you don't, _Amy_ not after what you just did." I said. The Dalek looked up at me from the floor. Blank face, legs shivering.

"_D-Doctor… What's going on? Why can't I see anything?"_ The Dalek's body which now belongs to Amy started. The ear lights of the Dalek armor flashed in time with Amy's speech.

"Here let me help you with that." I wave the sonic at the Dalek eyestalk. The eyestalk was blacked out. I flicked the screwdriver on and repaired it then I slipped the screwdriver back into my pocket of my tweed jacket I slipped back into. The blue eye within the eyestalk started to flicker to life. I stepped away and but I didn't realized that I didn't step back on to what was left of Amy's skirt I stood on the Dalek's leg. It flatly yelped. I flinched hopped off it but on to the skirt again. I stared right at what was now Amy Pond.

"_Doctor, why are you looking at me funny? Is there something on my face?" _Amy starts. _"Doctor, why do I sound funny? Where's Rory?" _

"He's fine." I say. But I knew I couldn't be sure about that at the moment because I had bigger problems on my hands. Since the Amy had emotions which were now in the Dalek body I could hear her emotion in her voice. Clearly. "Amy, remember when I said that Dalek's hearing was damaged? I lied the Dalek can listen but it chose not to." I explain then calmly I say. "And Amy whatever you do don't panic."

"_Why are you telling me this?" _Amy or now Dalek Amy said, confused. She moved her eyestalk around and looked at herself. Her new self. She managed to move her Blaster-Gun towards her and lowered her eyestalk to stare at it. The Dalek behind me tried to scramble away again it crawled to the side of me and I managed to step on Amy's skirt again. Dalek Amy saw her stolen body. _"I'm… I'm…"_

"The Dalek…" I finish. "I'm sorry Amy."

She lifts up her eyestalk and stares right at me. She begins to make a sound. To any person it should sound like electronic static. But to me it was clear as crystal. She was sobbing. That extremely guilty feeling in me was back again and this time I didn't want to snap out of it.

"Amy, I'm really so sorry."

* * *

_A.N.: Right now I'm still working on Arrogance and Stolen Time but I'm losing the spark for it. I really losing the spark for it. Yeah I'm still continuing both of these fanfiction if you're wondering. But it's more likely I'll finish this one first._

_Oh and if you got any positive suggestions on what should happen next or ideas, etcetera, etcetera, go ahead and tell me. _


End file.
